


my shadow's the only one that walks beside me

by inchestothefloor (delorange)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Angst, Assassin AU, Drabble, F/F, Implied Character Death, assassin but like drawn out, idk why the awhora tag isn’t working properly either?, not graphic at all tho, one to rectify in the morning i think, tw guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorange/pseuds/inchestothefloor
Summary: tayce finally has to follow through with her assignment. aurora understands.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	my shadow's the only one that walks beside me

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this as a wip wednesday on my tumblr (@inchestothefloor if u wanna say hi!) but as it turns out, it is not actually a wip and will exist as a drabble lmfao
> 
> i really don’t know if the context is clear but i also really don’t want to explain it sggshhsgs
> 
> title is from boulevard of broken dreams by green day but don’t read too much into it i just forgot it actually needed a title lmao
> 
> enjoy x

"In another world, we could have been extraordinary."

Tears stream unabashedly down Tayce's cheeks. The cool metal of the gun trembles against Aurora's forehead, so violently she suspects it would bruise tomorrow, if she were to be around to see it. Tayce can't even look her in the eyes. 

Aurora thinks it's probably better that way. She's spent long enough staring into Tayce's eyes, mapping every fleck of colour, every knowing sparkle, every ounce of utter adoration, all for nothing. Nothing changes the fact that they are here, now. Not all the love in the world. 

It would hurt less if it wasn't love. A brief flirtation followed by a swift death would have been far easier, and yet if Aurora could go back and change anything, she knows she wouldn't. She would sacrifice anything and everything just for these past few months with Tayce, and she has. She is. 

This was the inevitable outcome, a fact both girls always knew on some level. With every day spent with Tayce, stroking her hair, smoking on her balcony, tangled in her sheets, Aurora got the other girl into more and more trouble with worse and worse people. It was only a matter of time before they made it here. 

They were living on borrowed time. 

Now it was time to pay up. 

The last word in her Aurora's ears scatter the smithereens that were once her heart. If fate is on her side, at the coffee shop where they would start every morning, or the studio they spent many hours perfecting garments for Aurora's brand in. 

If not, here. The cold concrete where she takes her last breath at the hand of her first love. 

"Maybe."


End file.
